Sometimes: A Reflection on Losts
by Cheyenne32
Summary: Do you not see? We're parallel lines. KB/RC. Dark-ish.


**Disclaimed.**

**Summary:** Do you not see? We're parallel lines. KB/RC. Dark.

**Warning: **Sad and I suppose it's dark, in a way, I guess.

**Spoilers: **_Knockout_

**Author's Note: **Okay, I was reading a 'dark' _Pirates of the Caribbean _fic, which is my new obsession. Thanks to the recent movie and Lonely Island's hilarious music video with Michael Bolton _Jack Sparrow, _I somehow got hooked on it again, and it somehow inspired this. I don't know how. It doesn't relate to this at all. Look it up if you'd like, it's called 'Back' by TheOneYouCallWe. Anyway, do enjoy this, please. Read and review, like always. Also, for my current in progress stories, I'm trying. A huge writer's block as hit me, which I don't think I'll be recovering from soon. So please bear with me. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes: A Reflection on Losts<br>**Cheyenne32

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I think about what would've happened if I had taken you up on that offer, <em>that <em>offer, on the first day we had met.

You would've left without a second thought towards me. Another notch on your bedpost.

And I would've gone into work the next day, and nothing would've happened.

It would've hurt, but I would've gotten over it.

But it was to be expected.

I never would've gotten any closer to discovering who had killed my mother.

But I'm never going to get any closer, either, here, at least.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I think that you're in love with me.<p>

The way you look at me, the way you speak to me. The things you do for me draw me to the same conclusion.

That damn conclusion.

But you're not.

You're who you are.

And I am who I am.

You may be in love with me.

I may be in love with you.

But do you not see?

We're parallel lines. Destined to be close, to stay together, but never to join or mix.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I wish we would've have never met or that you'd left without sparing a second thought towards me.<p>

But then you wouldn't be you.

And I wouldn't truly be me.

I was always who I am, even before you came.

But you helped mold me into me, better, I do believe, if there is a possibility for such a thing.

Maybe, if you had, or if we never, then maybe things would be better off.

Would they not?

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I dare to think of us together.<p>

But that is only at my lowest points.

Such as in the freezer. Or now.

As you repeat, we are ying and yang.

But we would never fit.

And I just wish that I could make myself believe it to be true.

* * *

><p>I felt the searing pain and then something else. Something hard, knocking me to the ground, or rather, taking me with it to the ground.<p>

It takes me a moment to focus on your face just above mine.

I feel weak. Tired.

I know I'm dying.

You tell me to stay strong, to stay with you.

I don't want to be strong anymore. Isn't that the only thing I do?

Stay strong.

Can't you see that this is what I'm trying to do?

But this is of no use.

It is only a losing battle, one that I could never win.

Something cool and wet slides down my face. A tear. Tears.

But you aren't crying.

Am I?

I don't want to die. I never got to live.

And if I die, then they'll win.

Or maybe they won't. You, Castle, were always too stubborn for your damn good.

And maybe, maybe, so was I.

I don't want you like this, Castle.

"I love you."

It's getting harder to focus.

I doubt the words I heard you say.

But you repeat them, not only to me, but to yourself, as if you're finally admitting it to be true.

It's sad, that it's too late.

But it's fate.

I want to tell you I'm sorry. To speak with you, with Lanie, Esposito, my dad one last time.

Oh, Dad. Poor Dad.

I want to tell you all I love you

But it's too hard to fight this losing battle.

And, I'm ready to go.

Mom's there. And the Captain.

With the truth.

I always knew I was going to find it out. One way or another.

I just never imagined this to be the way.

I'm fading fast, but I cannot go yet.

I'm losing sight of your face. My focus blurring and then darkening.

But when did I shut my eyes.

I fight.

But I've already lost.

I never got to tell you I love you too.

But it's of no use.

This was destined to be, fated.

I see it more clearly now.

We were paralleled lines.

We were never meant to join or mix.


End file.
